Remember
by ThisMachineKillsFascists
Summary: Princess Bubblegum comes to talk with Marceline about their complicated history.
1. Chapter 1

I hated the feeling of being alive. I wasn't even _really_ alive but I guess that's what made it so bad. There was a tight vacuum in the area between life and death, and I was living in it. As I was pondering bitterly about my existence, I heard a small knock at the door. Grudgingly, I floated closer.

"Who is it?" I yelled out at the door, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

"It's m-me, Bu-Bubblegum," the stuttering voice replied from the other side.

I sighed; Bubblegum and I have history that goes way back. Still, I knew I would always love her. I was just forced to do it from afar. I opened the door to a still-shocked Princess.

"Yeah? What do you want?" I retorted at her. I wanted to make sure she wasn't under good terms with me. She slowly looked up at me.

"I want you and I to talk about our relationship." She had a new tone of voice now. It was commanding. Maybe in another time she would have succeeded in arousing me but, right now, I was too angry.

"You're the one who hated me! Remember? Or do we have to go through it all again?! " I couldn't help myself as hot tears began spilling over my cheeks.

"Look, can I come in and we can talk about this like royalty."

"So you tell me that I'm too monstrous for the public and then acknowledge my royalty?" But she had won this fight. Even though she broke what I had for a heart, I couldn't say no to her. She walks in past me and makes herself a cup of tea.

We sit together in awkwardly, with only the sound of our sipping breaking the silence. Finally, she lowers her glass to the table and pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"I'm conducting a project that requires me to study love. Since you are the only person I've dated, therefore my only resource, I will have to question you extensively." She talks with her regal tone. I hate it. She's even turning this into something stiff and professional?

"One moment, please," I say with a sticky voice, "I need to go to the bathroom." I flash a sarcastic smile, mocking her regal tone she's been using. I rush to the bathroom, hoping she didn't notice the tears welling up in the corner of my eyes. In the bathroom, I splash some cold water on my face and tell myself to quit being a pansy. I walked out and allowed my mind to remember.

* * *

**Short paragraph is short. Sorry! I didn't know how to extend the introduction... I promise that the other chapters will be longer! I plan to devote one interview question (one memory) to each chapter. Constructive criticism would be nice, I'm new to the site. Thanks for reading the (painfully short) chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"To you, what is love?" asked Bubblegum. I thought I had successfully blocked out emotions but a shooting pang hit my heart. I subconsciously fell into a deep memory.

* * *

I was lying on a pink bed with a princess' head on my lap. I closed my eyes, leaned back, and ran my fingers through gummy hair, twirling the ends and loosely braiding it.

"Marceline?" a sweet voice asked, "What is love?"

"Hmm?"I woke up from my half-sleep,"Well I wouldn't know, I don't have a soul." I could sense the unsatisfactory in the princess' stare. As the silence ensued, I realized she wasn't going to take just any answer. I sighed.

"Okay, when I was human, I thought love was when you would die so that someone else could live." I offered.

"Oh, okay…" She replied.

"Why are you asking, anyways? Do you," I put on my best teasing face,"_likeee someoneeee?"_

"What? No!" She insisted but the redness of her face told me otherwise. Unexpectedly, an odd bitter-sweet feeling came over me. I ignored it.

"Who is it, Finn? I know that he likes you." Now I was angry. No, _jealous. _What was going on? I wasn't supposed to _feel_! I am Marceline the Vampire Queen who doesn't feel and is always sarcastic! I was only denying the truth.

"OKAY QUIT IT MARCELINE!" Her face resembled a tomato. She took a deep breath, "Okaysoikindoflikeyou," she managed. If her face was any redder, I could have eaten it. No one dared to say a word. I broke out into the happiest smile I had since I ever turned into a vampire. I thought that maybe it was the _only _smile I had since I became a vampire. The only genuine one, at least.

"Kind of?" I asked.

"Okay, a lot." She sheepishly admitted. Just as fast as the happiness came, it left.

"Bonnie," I wasn't sure how to present this,"I can't be with you."

"Why? Is it the whole girl and girl thing?" she desperately questioned.

"No. Listen to me very clearly: You are beautiful, clean, and bright. I'm a monster. I've kil-" I choked up. I couldn't bring myself to even tell her of my crimes.

"No no no! Whatever you've done, it doesn't matter now. You didn't want to do those things, you had to! I know you're not a monster because you feel!" She yelled. We didn't have to say anything. I grabbed her head, bent over, and pressed my forehead to hers.

"Thank you." I whispered. It was more of a breath than a whisper. For a while we were just like that; together in the most innocent way. Even now I'm not sure if she understands the meaning of that night to me. That was the night I was a girl again. That night, I wasn't Marceline the Vampire Queen. I was Marceline the Girl with Feelings. And I remembered what love was to me. Love was feeling; and making the other person feel. My soul had crawled out of it's hiding place and was basking in the sun. It was odd since I can't even physically bask in the sun. I was a girl trapped in a monster. Love brought the girl out to play.

* * *

I woke up from my little venture into my mind. Apparently what seemed like half an hour to me was a few seconds to everyone else because the Princess was still there on the couch. She asked me if I had my answer.

"To me, love is when my soul crawls out of it's cave." I answered with confidence. This would be one hell of a rollercoaster.

* * *

Short chapter is short... AGAIN T^T. Next one will be better! It's going to be about Marceline's family. Both the demon ones and the human ones. Thanks so much for the support! For some reason, I kept thinking that you guys would all ignore this story and then it would sink like a rock... So keep the reviews coming! I'm still new to this whole fanfiction thing... By the way, if you gave me *good* constructive criticism and I didn't listen to you, it's because I can't figure out how to read my reviews. Yup, I'm definitely a fanfiction noob... Until next time, DFTBA!


End file.
